Betwixt
by Irken Gir
Summary: One-shot. Takes place between Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask; follow Link as he makes his way from Zelda's courtyard to meeting Skull Kid.


**Disclaimer:** (Insert witty and neat disclaimer here that proves that I do not own Zelda).

**Author's Notes:** Wrote this a little while ago on a snow day, and finally decided it would be neat to show off here.

**Betwixt**

Princess Zelda frowned at the young boy before her; it had been seven years—well, no, that wasn't exactly correct; seven years was, in fact, the last time she had seen Link, but it wasn't "ago." Instead, it was seven years in the future she had last laid eyes on him. "Link, as pleased as I am to see you once again, it troubles me that you have returned so soon."

"Princess—?" the blonde started, his blue eyes shining with surprise.

At this, she smiled softly and sighed affectionately. She bade him come closer with a wave of her delicate hand, and he complied. "You see, Link, when the Sages and I managed to banish Ganon to the Sacred Realm, this held his spirit and body even when you returned the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time…" Zelda trailed off and looked through the window behind her, into the throne room.

"What's wrong?" Link prompted.

"When we returned to this time, Ganon's spirit should have been imprisoned in the Realm, and everything should have gone back to the way it would have progressed had he never even been born. But by you showing up, this proves that something is amiss—you remember me, and everything which has happened, do you not?" Link nodded, Zelda's concern extending now to him.

"Then I fear Ganon might not be completely banished. His minions, perhaps, or just a seed of his evil must continue to thrive even now somewhere in Hyrule." She paused for a moment, then added quickly, "I'm not certain about this, but it's possible that while I was in hiding, he may have spread his forces to the outskirts of the kingdom as well."

Link stood quiet for a moment, allowing this to sink in. A small, warm breeze blew then, playing through his hair and ruffling the plush grass of the courtyard; as they stood in silence, they could just hear the faint sounds of the guards' armor clanking clumsily in the outer courtyards. "I… I must fulfill my duty as the Hero of Time then, Princess."

Zelda looked slightly taken aback by this but regained her composure to smile. "Well, Link, as your princess, I would order you to explore and protect Hyrule… but as your friend, I wish you would stay." She held up her hand to keep him from protesting. "I'm fully aware that there is nothing I can do or say to keep you here, Link. I wouldn't wish to make you stay against your will. Besides, going out might give you an opportunity to search for your fairy, no?"

Link's cheeks reddened and he lowered his gaze. Navi, his fairy, had left him with naught but a last glance when he left the Temple of Time, and he missed her dearly. "I suppose," he started, quickly wiping his moistening eyes.

Zelda cocked her head curiously at him, then grinned playfully. "Cheer up, Link! It will be an _adventure!_ And when you return, you and I will sit in this very courtyard—after you sneak past those foolish guards—and you will tell me your tales of bravery." Link laughed joyously at this and gave her his word that he would, indeed, do just that. "I shall miss you, Link," she said this with a hint of sadness in her voice, but she wore a genuine smile on her face. "Be sure to return to Hyrule quickly."

"I will, Princess."

"How many times have I told you to call me Zelda?" she scolded, pushing her hands against her undeveloped hips.

"I apologize—Zelda."

"That's better." A heavy, awkward silence settled between them once again, and the princess' eyes grew softer. "I'll summon Impa, and she will outfit you with a sword for your journey," she said softly.

"But, Zelda, I have a sword—"

She held up her hand once more. "No, that sword will not do. It is too small and frail for what I ask of you. Impa will make sure to equip you with a proper, bigger sword. A Hero's Sword, it will be," she said, smiling at him.

"I'd like that," he mumbled, shifting under her gaze shyly.

"Impa will lead you to her quarters. She's sure to possess a sword for you," Zelda said. Her voice was low, almost a whisper. "She will be outside this courtyard, as she was … last time."

"I'll get started then," Link said, sensing the worry and regret in Zelda's eyes—he worried and regretted having to leave so soon after escaping Kokiri Forest to see his friend, but it was unavoidable. Zelda merely nodded and lowered her gaze.

Link watched her for a moment before turning and padding his way over the soft, thick grass through the flowers in the center. If it weren't for the soft babble of the man-made stream surrounding the grass, he would have heard Zelda hurrying after him. "Wait," she commanded, gripping his wrist. He was surprised at how powerful a grip she had, though he knew he needn't be. "Take this," she continued, handing him the Ocarina of Time. "It will be safer with you, and I am certain you will need it more than I do… I also want you to take this—for good luck."

Tugging gently on his wrist, Zelda pulled Link closer to her and leaned up on her toes. She closed her eyes and kissed his forehead, just above the bridge of his nose, not as his princess, but as his friend. When she settled back and met his eyes with her own, their cheeks were both sporting a soft pink colour. Link nodded dumbly, then turned and ran the opposite direction, just as he had done when he parted with Saria those many years "ago."

* * *

True to Zelda's word, Impa took the Kokiri's sword and replaced it with a longer, broader, and more sturdy blade—the Hero's Sword. After bidding him good luck (this wish of luck did not come with a kiss, he was relieved to find), Link crept his way past the guards and out into Hyrule Field. It had taken him a day and a half to reach the castle on foot from the Forest, and he fancied a visit to Malon, the ranch girl, wouldn't be unwelcome. 

As he predicted, he arrived there at night and the spunky red-head greeted him with a firm hug and a warm glass of their fine milk. They chatted and played with Cuccos until morning came, just before Din's Eye peaked above the mountains to the east. "Malon," he finally started, the tip of his finger tracing the lip of his empty milk bottle.

"Huh, Fairy Boy?"

"I came to see you… and to ask a favor."

"Well, of course, Fairy Boy," Malon answered joyfully. She yawned, hardly bothering to cover her mouth—they had been up nearly all night, and it was starting to show. Link, however, was only just growing sleepy. He would find time to sleep back in the Forest.

"I need Epona."

Malon blinked and leaned in close, glazing into his eyes. "If you can ride her, Fairy Boy, I don't see why not. But you'd best be sure to take good care of her," she added with a wink.

And so Link rode off into the morning on the bare back of Epona, hugging the outer wall of Lon Lon Ranch as the little horse galloped towards his home.

* * *

Murmurs passed through the lips of all the Kokiri that day—most of them enquired as to what that odd, four-legged creature was. Its fur was a bright red rivaled only by the bark of few trees in their forests, or perhaps by the hat of a Stalchild. Its brown eyes blinked lazily, seemingly ignorant of the fact the Kokiri were so interested in it. 

A few of the girls (namely the triplets) all thought it was a gorgeous thing, no matter what it was; and with the help of Link, they all took turns stroking its nose, which was as velvety as the fuzzy leaves of some floor-bound plants. They instantly fell in love with this beast—a thing Link called a "horse"—and enquired over and over just where they might find one of their own.

Unknown to most Kokiri, who didn't like to venture too far into the Lost Woods (even if they were immune to the ancient magic that would curse a Hylian within a few hours of entering), few wild horses lived on the boundaries of their forest, some still clad in bridal and saddle. But Link did not tell them this, for he had not been that deep into the Woods himself; instead, he smiled softly and wove them a tale of a beautiful meadow in which horses of all colours and sizes roamed. He left out any mention of Ingo, Malon, or Talon, of course, because he wasn't sure he wanted his friends to attempt leaving the forest. He didn't know for sure that they wouldn't perish upon taking leave of their ancient wood.

Much to the joy of most Kokiri, Link allowed Epona to wander the main village alone as he slept into the night in his tree house. For this adventure, he was pained to note, did not begin with a fairy calling him a lazy boy. Granted, it was pleasant to sleep the whole day through, but it wasn't as enjoyable in other aspects to be leaving without Navi.

His balcony shone dimly as sprites floated past on the lazy breezes that rustled the leaves in the otherwise silent forest. He jumped off the ladder and landed silently, almost as if it were reflex—and, he supposed, it was. Epona raised her head and stuck her broad, pink tongue at him as he approached her spot at the small pool next to the shop. He could tell she had been drinking from the small bead of water rolling off the fine hairs of her nose and chin when she squealed a soft greeting.

Link stroked her neck affectionately and hugged her, breathing in her scent—fresh grass and some sweet berries he'd seen the other Kokiri offering her. A moment passed and he pulled from her, tangling his fingers in her soft, spiked mane, then lead her along towards the Lost Woods. It was on his way to the ranch that he decided to start here—if Navi was anywhere, this would be it. (And, he wouldn't consciously admit to himself, he needed to see Saria once more before he left for Goddesses knew how long.)

* * *

Once day had started to break, Link had climbed atop Epona's back, his legs tired from walking all night. He slowed their pace to a slow walk as he observed and analyzed their surroundings; this was definitely the deepest he'd ever been in the Lost Woods, and the terrain was different than the rest of the forest. Instead of gently sloping hills and thick clumps of tall, wide trees, this land was flat and its trees were slender, tall, and spaced widely. Even though he was sure the sun was shining brightly, the highest branches of those trees kept the light out—the area was cool and dark, with long, menacing shadows all around him. 

He seemed to hear a twig snap or a bush rustle with every step the horse took, her hooves sinking into the moist ground. Had it rained in this part of the woods? Or was it just like this permanently for some reason unknown? Link wasn't sure, but he found himself wishing he had Navi to comfort his nerves.

He let out a loud sigh and his stomach let out a loud grumble, breaking the eerie quiet of these woods, and brought Epona to a halt. He took a moment to look around in hopes of finding some berries or mushrooms to eat, but he saw nothing. Epona let out a soft snort, then shifted uncomfortably. Link pat her neck assuredly, then started to tap her flanks to get her into a walk again; but when he faced front, he saw two glowing, winged orbs of light—one yellow, the other the same purple Ganon used to banish his Phantom to that other dimension. He opened his mouth to cry in surprise, but Epona reacted first; she whinnied in fear and reared, throwing him to his back. His vision first went fuzzy, then black, when he felt his head connect with a hard patch of ground.


End file.
